


one sleepy buck

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck being cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I write this fic in every fandom I know, Set loosely when Eddie joined, Sleepy fluff, but very loosely, is a cute trope okay, is a nebulous canon, pontless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Buck falls asleep in random places. This time, in the shoulder of a surprised Eddie.Short cute fluff
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), can be read as friednship or preship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	one sleepy buck

The Buck they know is the awake one. Big dmiles, bright eyes, little skips, always ready for action. An amalgamation of all the nice and bright things you can think of: sunshine, puppies, honey... That was their Buck, theo ne they knew and loved. 

But of course, shifts were long and even their resident ball of energy had to rest sometimes. Even if he pretended he didn't, even if he was always "fine, ready for action, you go to sleep, I'm good" sometimes he was tired too, sometimes he was sleepy. And his refusal to go to sleep meant that he had ended up falling asleep in the weirdest places.

In the gym, hugging a weight. While sitting on a kitchen counter. Under the couch, one time, that they never really got to understand. It was something that he did, if only occasionally, part of his charm in a way.

But this habit of Buck's wasn't something that was spoken of, or acknowledged; the man was always there, awake and ready when you needed him, so there wasn't anything to discuss.

Of course, they all helped their team mate if they saw him asleep. Bobby put blankets on him, each and evrry time, even if the place was anything but cold. Hen corrected his posture if he fell asleep awkwardly, to avoid stiff necks or anything. It was an unspoken part of working with them, if you found an asleep Buck, you didn't startle him and you made sure he didn't get hurt.

But because no one had talked about it or made a point of it, Eddie hadn't known. They had some beds to use and they usually took turns, like they were supposed to. And then...

Eddie was on a couch, trying to focus on some papers he had in front of him (but couldn't - they had been in shift for so long, he could read the words and understand them, but they refused to process in his head) when something fell on him. A mysterious weight on his shoulder.

It was Buck's head - he'd fallen asleep next to him, and gravity had done the rest.

Eddie didn't know what to do, didn't know how to react at this unexpected development. Should he wake Buck? Leave him there to sleep, leave the couch?

Probably both better options than to just stare at the man and smile like a dumb idiot. And yet...

They saw so many horrors in their job. They saw people shooting each other, burn victims, car accidents, a lot of pain and a lot of violence. And although he very much loved what he did, sometimes it was nice to take a breather, look around and remember that there are still beautiful things in the world. Something a bit magical. 

Beautiful things were everywhere, even there in their job. Like a grown man looking like an angel in your shoulder, gently breathing, hopefully dreaming of something nice.

After so many life and death moments, the tension, the tragedy, the struggles of every day life... Eddie loved the life he'd chosen, of course he did, but sometimes it felt a bit too much. Sometimes he wanted the world to stop, he needed something to help him get through the harsh reality that awaited them.

Because sometimes there was really nothing that helped get through the day. Sometimes there was no beauty and the days felt eternal and ugly and wrong. Sometimes the city was too violent, too aggressive, too big and you got lost in the horrors.

But other days there were ways that helped you cope with everything. Little moments, small things. A smile, a song, a find memory, a drawing.... Or... 

A quiet room. Sun coming down from a window. A friend next to you, soundly sleeping, breathing quietly, bathed by that sunlight. 

No cares.

No worries.

Eddie decided that he didn't want to leave the couch That he would rather stay there, with Buck's head on his shoulder, just for a little while longer.

At one point it looked like he was waking up and Eddie hummed a little lullaby that he used to sing to Christopher when he was little, softly, low and gentle. Buck drew a little smile in his dreams and Eddie grinned too, triumphant.

When the others passed through, they just smiled, kept quiet so as not to wake their sleeping coworker. Perhaps a couple of photos were taken. Perhaps later one of the pictures was pinned in the refrigerator. Perhaps. 

Perhaps the word adorable went through Eddie's head when he saw the little drool on the corner of his friend's mouth. An unexpected perk of this new workplace, something that didn't come with a warning. Something that he had not expected at all. 

That big puppy-angel man.

A quiet moment in the sun.

The little things that made a little bit better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> you know you want to comment!!


End file.
